I Obeyed
by Twi-Lin
Summary: Older Bella is not being satisfied by her husband and gives in to her desires with younger Edward. One Shot. Rated M for adult D/s themes, sexual content and adult language. OCC AH ExB


**A/N: This is a short little one shot based of a dream I had the other night. I thought I would share it with you! This story is unbeta'd so I apologize if there are grammar errors that annoy you.**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight characters belong to S. Meyer. The plot of belongs to me.**

I walked into Edward's living room and his gazed met mine. I was nervous and excited at the same time. I felt anxious about what I knew I was going to do. I haven't been with another man in 25 years and here I am about to cross the point of no return. I loved my husband but I wanted excitement. He no longer wanted me in a sexual way. We were like roommates who cared about each other. I wanted, I needed a man to touch me, be rough with me, to fuck me. I blocked out thoughts about consequences and guilt.

I felt his eyes penetrated my soul. There was silence but you could feel the energy in the room. It was electric. It was screaming.

After a few minutes he spoke, "Take off your clothes."

I obeyed even though I was self-conscious about being naked in front of another man as I am a plus sized woman.

He looked up and down my body. I wanted to hide myself but I just stood there as he evaluated me.

He walked towards me and placed his hands upon my shoulders, "Kneel" he said sternly. He pushed down on my shoulders and I once again obeyed.

As I knelt at his feet I felt myself get excited. I wanted to please him. I wanted to be what he needed me to be. My eyes were on his feet. As I heard him unzip his pants the anticipation was growing. I felt my nipples perk and slightly ache.

He reached down and grabbed my chin to have me look into his eyes. "Suck it!"

I leaned forward and licked his hard cock from the back to the front and placed it in my mouth. I relaxed my throat and took him all the way in. He grabbed my hair and started moving his hips back and forth. I sucked and twirled my tongue around the head of his cock.

"Yes," he moaned as he increased the pace.

I felt his cock start to twitch and I tasted his salty release. His movements were jerky as I swallowed it down. He released my hair and patted my head, "Good girl." I felt happy that I had pleased him.

"Now crawl over the couch. Stand up and bend over the arm."

I obeyed.

I could hear him move behind me and I wanted to look around to see what he was doing but I didn't. The waiting made me feel wound-up. I loved it. I could feel the warmth of his body as he moved closer to me. He gently rubbed his palm over my ass and then he gave a few light taps and then SPANK! I wasn't painful but had a nice sting. SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! I felt his fingers part me and he started to rub my clit. SPANK! SPANK! So many nice sensations …rub…spank...rub…finger inside me…another finger…in…out…rub…spank…rub…in…out. I felt like I was going to explode…then nothing. He stopped abruptly. Oh no, I wondered if I did something wrong. I felt so exposed bent over the arm of his couch my face down on the cushion. I couldn't see what he was doing. Then I heard it, a foil wrapper being torn. I felt his legs up against mine. He slammed his cock into me and then slowly pulled out. He slammed in and slowly pulled out again and again. I was so fucking aroused and needed some kind of release.

I finally spoke, "Please!"

"Please what? Do you want me to fuck you?" he asked.

"Yes, please Sir!" I begged.

And he did. In and out hard and fast hitting the spot inside over and over!

"Ugnh…oh fuck…yes!" I yelled as I felt my climax build.

"Now!" he yelled and with that I came apart trembling and felt him fall over my back as he released into me.

I was out of breath. It had been so long since I have been fucked. It was wonderful and exciting. What a great escape from real life. I was enjoying the moment as he moved away from me.

I stood up and stretched my body and looked up at him. He smirked and turned to walk into another room. "Isabella, you can now get dressed. I will see you next week."

I obeyed.


End file.
